


Christmas Interruptions

by lovely_clouds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_clouds/pseuds/lovely_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve in the Jackson household and all they want to do is have nice family time while watching a movie, but between phone calls and burned cookies, it seems almost impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshineprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineprincess/gifts).



> This was my secret santa gift for sunshineprincess, and I hope you like it! It's like super late for Christmas though, sorry!

I woke up in my familiar bed in the Poseidon cabin and I saw the thin Christmas tree in the corner of the cabin, decorated with blue lights and blue ornaments. The memory of decorating the tree with Annabeth floats around in my still sleepy head. I had accidentally wrapped the both of us in the red tinsel and we spent the night trying to get out of the Christmas prison. My thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Why do you have a goofy grin on your face?" I open my eyes to see Nico standing in the doorway. I throw a pillow in his direction, which he dodges and comes over to my bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"I saw that you weren't awake and wanted to get you up so you wouldn't be late for breakfast. Merry Christmas and put some clothes on." Nico says and then walks out.

"Well thanks for the advice." I mutter and I see a flash of a smile as he's leaving the cabin. I get up, take a shower, and get changed into a Camp Half-Blood shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and jeans before I leave to go to the dining pavilion. I walk out of the cabin and many of the campers greet me on my way, both the old campers that been here as long as I have and the newer ones who've just arrived this summer. I get to my table and sit down. I voice what I want to the goblet and I instantly get blue cherry coke.

I try to quickly eat my breakfast, so that I can spend the whole day with my mom, Paul, and Annabeth. We both planned to spend Christmas eve with them along with Christmas morning and then we'll come back to camp to relax and enjoy the day. Currently though, Annabeth is spending time with her dad and stepmother. We both decided to meet up at my parents house at 11am and it's currently 10:04am, enough time to get home.

After scarfing down my breakfast I get up to go talk to some of the campers before I leave when Frank comes up to me. He and Hazel are both here visiting for a couple of days and all of us - Me, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Nico if he decides to join, will spending the rest Christmas day with each other.

"Hey Percy, Hazel was wondering if we should all wear Christmas sweaters tomorrow and take a group picture? She wants to make it a tradition if it turns out well." Frank says. Of course if someone was to come up with an ugly sweater picture tradition, it'd be Hazel. But I'd wear an ugly Christmas sweater any day of the year if it means making my friends happy and it could be something fun to look back on.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. I'll tell Annabeth to make sure to wear a sweater for tomorrow when I see her. Merry Christmas, I'll see you tomorrow." I day and give Frank a hug before I leave. I go to see Piper and Jason, who are sitting near the lake talking. I decide to creep up behind them, and it's possible because they're so close to each other that Piper's basically in his lap. I get close enough without touching them and yell in their ear.

"Damn it, Jackson!" Piper says as she covers her ear. She shoves my shoulder with a her hand and laughs.

"One of these days you're gonna get the pranking of your life and you'll regret ever do anything you did to us." Piper says. I laugh, not because I don't think that she would, but because all the things I imagine her doing.

"Hey, Percy. I thought you would've left by now, not that we don't want you here of course. Jason says. I detect a hint of sarcasm and play along.

"Yeah, I bet, I'm the life of the party, no one has fun without me." I say, jutting my left thumb to point towards me. I say the real reason though.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes, I just wanted to scare you guys. Oh, and Hazel thought it would be a cool idea for all of us to wear a Christmas sweater tomorrow and take a picture. Who knows, if it's good, we could frame it and hang it in the dining pavilion so that whenever we need strength we can just look at a picture of us looking like idiots in ugly sweaters." I say, laughing.

"What another brilliant idea from the mind of Perseus Jackson. We'll make sure to wear sweaters tomorrow, no get out of here, unless you want to see me and Jason passionately make out." Piper says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Uh, no thanks. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say. Both of them say a goodbye. I go back to the cabin and grab a small bag that has a change of shirt and jeans.

I catch a taxi ride to the apartment and in no time I'm at the place I grew up.

I walk up to the apartment door, already smelling the familiar Christmas smells like the peppermint candle burning and the food in the oven. I knock twice and Paul opens the door.

"Hey Percy, how've you been?" He says, moving aside so that I can come into the apartment.

"Good, I didn't die on the way getting here and no run ins with monsters so I think it's a small victory." I say. He hugs me and closes the door behind me. My mom comes out of the kitchen, her hair in a bun and slightly messy.

"Percy! I'm so happy you're here!" She gives me a hug that squeezes most of the air out of my lungs and I hug her back, my hardest without hurting her.

"Hey Mom, I'm really happy to see you too. I've missed you and Paul so much."

It's been a few months since I've seen her in person. I graduated high school this year and decided to help out at Camp Half-Blood. I've been gone the whole summer and wasn't able to make it for Thanksgiving, so making sure I got here with the most amount to spend with them was very important to me.

"When is Annabeth getting here?" My mom ask, positively glowing now that I'm here.

"She texted me that she'll be here soon, she just stuck with her dad. He's showing her his models of WWI that he recently made." I say, laughing a little, remembering how much Annabeth's dad likes to show everyone his war models.

I sit on the couch, taking off my shoes and relaxing on it. With the smells and feeling if Christmas in the apartment, I'm starting to get tired. It's about 10 minutes and I'm just about to nod off before I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer the door to see Annabeth with a two presents and a gift bag. I pull her into a hug and give her a kiss.

"How was it at your Dad's?" I ask, closing the door as she takes off her jacket. She barely has time to answer me before my mom comes back out with Paul behind her.

"It was fine, I just had a hard time getting out the door. And they gave a $50 gift card to Starbucks so it wasn't too bad." Annabeth says as she hugs my mom.

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so happy you're here! I hope you didn't eat too much at your Dad's because I'm about to give you a feast!" My mom says, laughing.

"That's wonderful, Sally, I can't wait to taste it. How have you and Paul been?" Annabeth asks.

"We've been great. What about you? How's collage so far?" My mom ask. They go on to talk more about school and finals, so I go back to the couch. After a while, she comes into the living room and sits close to me. We spend a moment just cuddle up next to each other before I speak up.

"We should watch a movie to get into the Christmas spirit, make hot cocoa, turn on the fireplace, y'know just make it feel like a real Christmas." I say, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. What movie did you have in mind?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Elf. That's my mom's and mine favorite holiday movie ever." I say

"I've never seen it. " She says, laying her head on my chest. I sit there in silence for a moment, considering how someone could have gone their life without seeing one of the best Christmas movies. 

"What? You've never seen it? Not even on like small parts on tv?" I say.

"Nuh-uh. I guess me and that movie just never crossed paths." She says, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Well I guess I know what we're watching. I get up and get the dvd from my room and after grabbing it, go into the kitchen where Paul and my mom are.

"Me and Annabeth are gonna watch Elf, do you guys want to join?" I ask.

"That sounds nice, like quality family time!" My mom says, taking off her apron and wiping her hands on a dish towel. Paul agrees and we all head to the living room. I sit on the far left of the couch with Annabeth sitting very close to me. My mom sits on right with her legs tucked up on the couch. Paul sit in the armchair that's near my mom's side of the couch. We're into the movie for about 20 minutes before we hear a crash.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Says Paul, getting up and checking each of the rooms. He comes back and tells us what caused the noise.

"The shower rod fell down, nothing broke but I'm gonna need to fix it, so no movie time for me sadly." He says.

"Well, we'll be thinking about you in spirit, Paul." My mom says, a small frown in her face making it evident that she's a little upset about not having everyone here. We continue with the movie and awhile later, I start smelling something weird like.... smoke?

"Mom, do you smell something burning?' I ask, voicing my concern. I see the look of realization dawn on her face. She says a quick "Oh no." before rushing into the kitchen. I hear her opening the oven door and putting a tray on the table. The smell of burnt food in more stronger now that it's out in open.

"Well, looks like I have to clean up the burned cookies make an entirely new batch, so looks like I'm gonna miss some of the movie as well." She says, letting out a huff before she goes back into the kitchen to make the cookies.

"Aw, your poor mom, she really wanted to make this like Official Family Time." Annabeth says. I start to feel bad as well, because I really wanted to just spend the day watching the movie and just being in the same room as the people who I love so much. I go to the kitchen, leaving Annabeth on the couch to enjoy Elf.

I see my mom furiously measuring the ingredients and mixing them together. I go to the sink and start on working on cleaning off the burn cookie parts. After I've scraped off the bigger pieces and I can let the tray soak in the sink for a while, I hear Annabeth's phone go off. I can't hear what she's saying but I can tell it's not a pleasant conversation.

I go to check on her and see that she's gotten up and is standing up while on the phone. I give her my What's-Going-On look and she waves her hand in a Don't-Worry motion. I give her one last look before I head back into the kitchen to help my mom. On my way though, I run into Paul. I catchy him up on what's happening and why no one is enjoying family/movie time.

"Mom forgot about the cookies in the oven and Annabeth got a call apparently that looks stressful." I say, looking at each of them, my mom, dividing the dough into balls on the newly clean cookie tray and Annabeth talking on her phone and burrowing her brow.

"So did you fix the shower rod?" I ask

"Yeah, but to be safe we better not put anything on it anymore." He says, smiling. We go and sit on the couch, trying to enjoy the movie without the girls. I hear the oven door shutting shut and my mom breathing a sigh of relief as she comes and sits next to us on the couch. 35 minutes of rushing to throw out burned cookies and make new ones and she can finally breath for a minute. She either forgot or didn't have the energy to take off her apron that has flour, dough and other parts of the cookie-making process on it off.

Annabeth is still on the phone, wandering the house as she talks. We watch up to the halfway mark in the movie when Annabeth finally comes back and sits in the empty armchair. I look over at her and she catches my eye. I try to signal with my head for her to follow me to the kitchen and I think she gets it because she gets up and starts heading towards it. I follow suit telling my mom and Paul to keep the movie playing. She leans against the counter, and I stand next to her.

"So who called that distracted you from 'Official Family Time'?" I say, slipping my hand into hers. I swing it slightly from left to right.

"Chiron. He said that some kids from the Hermes cabin were pranking the other campers and were causing trouble. The kids weren't taking Chiron seriously, so he decided to call me so that I can talk to them because I'm apparently the only person they're afraid of. I had to give them a stern talking to." She said and her smile broke through.

"So what did they do that pushed Chiron to call?" I ask, knowing he wouldn't bother Annabeth or me because of how busy we get. Annabeth takes a deep breath and answers.

"They replaced the mistletoes that the Aphrodite cabin put around the camp with decoys that exploded when it sense more than one person underneath them. And in the middle of the decoys, it was filled with eggnog. Not only that but they also put itching powder in random campers sweaters." She says. I imagine how it's going at the camp right now, with trying to clean up the eggnog and exploded mistletoes and many itchy campers.

"I swear, every year it just seems like the Hermes cabin gets more ideas for pranks." Annabeth blows a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm suspecting Hermes might be giving them a book on ideas." I say. Annabeth laughs at that and goes to take out the cookies when the timer goes off. I remember about my previous plan to make hot chocolate while watching Elf and decide to make some. My mom comes in as I'm heating the cups in the microwave and Annabeth is carefully taking the cookies off the tray and placing them on a plate.

"Oh, thank you Annabeth, I don't know what I might've done if the cookies burned again." My mom says, letting out a small chuckle. They bring the plate off cookies to the living room and I trail behind them with 4 mugs filled with hot chocolate and topped with whipped cream. We all squeezed in the couch, with the plat on the coffee table in front of it and everyone holding a mug. It's a miracle that no one has spilled theirs because currently we are just a mess of limbs intertwined. Finally we can enjoy the movie and be around each other. We've still got some left and I can always replay it, so I settle in and enjoy it.

I look over and see that both Paul and my mom have fallen asleep, but Annabeth is still awake and watching along with me. After it ends she takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. I see her looking at the ceiling before she finds what she looking for, I'm guessing. I look up and see a mistletoe hanging above us. I look back at Annabeth and see her holding two sweaters.

"What are these?" I ask, grabbing the one on top. It's red with green stripes across it, and a in the middle is a reindeer, with a tail in the back and a nose that actually glows.

"That's your sweater for tomorrow. Piper told me about the plan to take ugly sweater picture and I found these in my dad's closet. And this is my sweater." Annabeth says, holding up one that is green and alternates between stripes with blue stars to stripes that have the tinsel things you wrap around trees on it.

Annabeth puts hers on and I follow suit. They're both long enough that they create sweater paws. Annabeth pulls me closer and kisses me under the mistletoe. The kiss lasts a while, it's a sweet kiss, one that makes me smile during the kiss.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain. Annabeth says, resting her forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I say taking my hands from their previous position, on her waist, and slip both of them into hers.

"So now that you gave me my mistletoe kiss, are you gonna give me a midnight kiss on New Year's Eve?" Annabeth asks, wrapping her arms around my neck and putting a hand in my hair.

"Of course, and I might even give you one or two before then." I say, leaning forward and giving her another kiss. We stay there for a bit more but then decide to go lay down by the fireplace.

Before settling in besides Annabeth, though, I grab a soft blanket and drape it over my mom and Paul, the both of them laying next each other, as much as the couch allows two adult bodies to lay side by side.

I grab another blanket and we both settle near the fireplace. I'm laying next to Annabeth with an arm wrapped around her waist and a blue quilt wrapped around us. I started to fall asleep when I heard Annabeth say, "Don't you dare drool in my hair, Percy.", with a hint of sleepiness laced in her voice. 

 

A/N: I hope you liked it! I felt like this was a bit OOC so I'm sorry if it was. If you guys like it enough, I can continue the story, although its originally planned as a one-shot. Please feel free to comment and constructive criticism is very appreciated!


End file.
